homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102815 - Sylph, Take Heart
calamitousClotho CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:38 -- 01:39 CC: • The shuttle itself is rather small. You could probably fit 2 trolls in here, 3 would be crowded. It has a nice computer system, and the front is a nice wide glass panel that lets you see the planets and distant stars. • 01:40 CC: • You realize that there are tiny labels on the screen, picking out players, where they exist. • 01:40 CC: • And in the center front of the panel is the word "Ramira" in tiny text. • 01:41 CC: • There are a few bookshelves in here, and what looks like a tablet of some kind. • 01:41 CC: • And of course, the center front panel is a computer. • 01:44 -- atypicalTyrant AT with her chest heaving, her coughing from her sobbings and face painted fuchsia she looks up from her phone. Every once in a while a whine comes from her and she goes into a coughing fit. She's still in the midst of her grief and panic but she seems to have sobbed herself raw and can't make a sound. She notice's the panel first, getting up to look at it and shakey on her feet. -- 01:49 CC: • You can see all the players who have entered so far mentioned. including Serios and Nyarla. • 01:50 -- atypicalTyrant AT she reaches out and brushes her finger types over Nyarla, pulling her hand back and looking at Serios. Fresh tears start falling, and she hiccups moving quickly away from the panel. She doesn't want to touch the computer yet, but she looks around the bookshelves. Working toward the tablet. -- 01:51 CC: • As you touch Nyarla's name, it zooms in a little bit. • 01:51 CC: • On the bookshelves, there are a ton of photo albums. They're labelled in a script that you can't understand, a series of dots and smooth lines that look like computer circuitry • 01:53 -- atypicalTyrant AT not knowing the script, she moves on and picks up the tablet. She's answering her phone every now and again, her hands shaking making it hard for her to type. -- 01:56 CC: • As you touch the tablet, the screen continues in that flowing script for a moment, and then clears to reveal something similar to your grubPad. The background screen is a picture of Libby, all smiles, tightly holding Serios' hand. While he still looks severe, there's a softness around the edges, and he is glancing to the side, at the smiling girl. • 02:01 -- atypicalTyrant AT she chokes on another sob, falling down to her knees as she holds her tablet. She should be the one dead. Libby didn't even LIKE her. She was only doing it for Serios, because of a future she'd never -- 02:01 -- atypicalTyrant AT live to see. She should be dead. She wasn't supposed to be in the session anyways, and she'd done nothing but be a burden since. With Merrow, with the Engineer, on Derse. It wasn't her Ancestor that was the Disgrace. She was. -- 02:02 -- atypicalTyrant AT she reaches up to the necklaces around her neck, ripping it off and throwing it away from her. She's struggling out of the tank top just as quickly. She doesn't deserve the sign. -- 02:04 CC: • You a soft tutting sound near you. and see the glint of the necklace out of the corner of your eye. • 02:06 -- atypicalTyrant AT jumping at the sound she looks around toward the glint. Eyes wide and fearful, even as a decision was forming inside. -- 02:08 CC: • You see a sprite... but this isn't your sprite. It looks like you, but older. The older you smiles, and places her finger to her lips, and gently places the necklace down next to you. • 02:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT she freezes, staring at the sprite as it puts the necklace nearby. It.. it looked like her but that. That couldn't be possibly?? She's still holding the tablet to her chest as she opens her mouth and a sound barely a croak comes out. -- 02:09 AT: "Wha-?" 02:10 CC: • The sprite pats your head gently, then heads back towards the inner workings of the shuttle. • 02:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT she waits for a moment, before getting up. Suddenly embarresed by her lack of a shirt. She grabs the tank top in a scramble before getting up. At the last moment she remembers the necklace picking it up. -- 02:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT she follows the sprite to the front -- 02:12 CC: • The sprite vanishes back into the computer systems. • 02:13 -- atypicalTyrant AT staring at the computer systems she heads forward quickly. What. Dropping the things in her hands nearby, she frantically leans over the computer panel. What was going on? -- 02:14 CC: • The computer panel activates, and has a whole bunch of that text you don't recognize. • 02:18 -- atypicalTyrant AT she bangs her fist on the screen in frustration croaking to herself over a quiet "nonono." She tries fiddling with the screen, before she turns to the tablet pulling up what looked like your grubPad. Did it have anything? -- 02:19 CC: • There are tons of files, all in the text you don't recognize. However, a few moments after you scream no, your own voice echoes back. "How can I be of service, Libby?" • 02:23 -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks up in alarm. Freezing tablet in hand before she speaks -- 02:24 AT: "Uh. I-I can't. Read... Anything?" 02:25 CC: • "Of course not, you're blind. Feel the bumps, Libby. Why are you upset? Serios is in the session! You can go see him! I know how excited you were to actually see him, in person, not through a screen or a vision." • 02:25 AT: "Uum.." 02:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT she hesitants very briefly before speaking up. -- 02:26 AT: "I. I'm not Libby. I'm Aaisha... Aaisha Irquen." 02:27 CC: • "Oh, Hello. This must be awkward. Do you know when Libby will be returning?" • 02:27 AT: "Uh... she. She won't. She uh. She died... s-saving me." 02:27 -- atypicalTyrant AT she bites her lip, sitting on the ground. -- 02:29 CC: • "Oh dear. That's too bad." • 02:29 AT: "Uuh... Can. Can you help me?" 02:29 -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks back to the panel. -- 02:31 CC: • "What do you need? I will do my best. Libby always spoke well of you. That's why she made me you. Because she wanted someone who knew Serios well, who could be her friend. She's been waiting... a very long time." • 02:32 AT: "I. So you're... you came out of the panel? You're. Not me? I. I thought hated me." 02:32 -- atypicalTyrant AT her brows are furrowing in confusion. Her shoulders relaxing, though she's still hiccuping now and again. -- 02:33 CC: • "Hmm? You thought who hated you, dear?" • 02:33 AT: "... Libby?" 02:33 CC: • You hear your own chuckle come across the speakers. • 02:34 CC: • "No. She got angry with you. She always did have quite a temper. But she never hated you. She could never hate anyone he loved." • 02:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT she hunches over frowning. -- 02:35 AT: "I... I wish she would. I. I'm not just... someone Serios cared for she shouldn't! She shouldn't base all her opinions on that!! It's stupid." 02:36 CC: • "You don't understand how Twinks work yet. And that's all right." • 02:36 -- atypicalTyrant AT she frowns harder and hugs the tablet to her chest. She lets it drop. -- 02:36 AT: "... so you're... programmed to be me?" 02:37 CC: • "Yes and No. I am Libby's Sprite. She re-prototyped me with you, after her session ended. Though, I'm an alternate timeline version of you. One where Libby lives, and everyone gets their happily ever after." • 02:38 -- atypicalTyrant AT she jumps looking up. -- 02:39 AT: "How? How did she get you what. The picture on the tablet I..." 02:39 -- atypicalTyrant AT she holds her head confused, groaning. -- 02:39 AT: "How... did you survive Jack." 02:40 CC: • "I didn't. But Serios and Libby brought our body to Lorrea, and when they killed the Black King, Lorrea stole his life and gave it to me." For a moment there's static, and you hear Lorrea's voice saying, "A fair trade, then. A King for a Queen." • 02:41 AT: "So... So Libby didn't have to die??" 02:42 -- atypicalTyrant AT her chest starts heaving again. -- 02:45 CC: • "She did, in this instance. Serios wasn't there for her to defer to. Serios is under Scarlet's control. So it wouldn't be Serios messing up, it would be her. Twink Culture is... strange." • 02:46 AT: "No-o Serios died instead in your time??" 02:47 CC: • "No. Serios failed to defend us." • 02:48 AT: "What... what do you. Mean. That's not... like Serios." 02:49 CC: • "Indeed. But he was not able to fight Jack. And we ordered him to not fight, and died ourselves. • 02:49 CC: • " • 02:49 AT: "...Oh... I must seem really selfish to you." 02:51 CC: • "No. You are young." • 02:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks at the panel a little angrily. -- -- calamitousClotho CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:55 -- -- calamitousClotho CC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- calamitousClotho CC changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 02:55 AT: "That doesn't... doens't excuse it! Any of it! All I've done is wait and even, even Merrow! It wasn't worth the trip and now my lusus... OUR lusus. Is DEAD. I. I'm the Empress. I..." 02:56 CC: • "You are the Empress, Aaisha. And with that comes specific obligations." • 02:58 AT: "Like take care of an Empire? An entire people? Yea I know but they're DYING. And I can't do anything... ANYTHING about that. Just like... all I could do was run. From Jack. And leave her." 03:00 CC: • "You are more than one simple troll girl. Get that through your head this instant. You are Her Imperial Condescension, Aaisha Irquen, the Last Empress of Alternia. You are the last cultural touchstone that the rest of your people have. You will either ensure their future prosperity, or be more of a Disgrace than our Ancestor ever was." • 03:01 -- atypicalTyrant AT she starts rocking back on forth on the ground shaking her head. -- 03:02 AT: "What use is that title? There's only twelve of us. And Scarlet is taking them... She has Serios she's going for Nyarla I. Can't. I. Lorrea said they didn't need an Empress. They needed Aaisha." 03:03 CC: • "Lorrea is right, in the sense that you should not be the same kind of Empress the last was. But they will need their culture to guide them through this, and you will be the one they look to for permission to redefine it. Or will you let Ramira leave a bloody path in her wake? It is Rule or Be Ruled, Aaisha." • 03:04 -- atypicalTyrant AT she freezes at that. Shakey breath leaving her. -- 03:04 AT: "... Why am I being sent to Ramira anyways." 03:05 CC: • "Because Ramira is the only one who has even a sliver of a chance of fighting Jack. And because you and Ramira will have to battle for control of the session." • 03:06 AT: "I. I okay yea. I can see that. But. What do you mean? Like battle Jack or... are we battling each other?" 03:07 CC: • "Both." • 03:07 -- atypicalTyrant AT she rolls her eyes. -- 03:07 AT: "Joy. The humans don't get a say?" 03:09 CC: • "Should they? • 03:09 CC: • " • 03:10 AT: "... Yes. It wasn't just our culture that's lost. It's not just us that's in danger." 03:10 -- atypicalTyrant AT her face is stony. -- 03:10 AT: "Even if Libby refused to talk to them that doesn't mean we ignore them." 03:10 CC: • "Then you know your first task. Get to know your fellow players." • 03:11 AT: "... There was a different name. When Jack entered. Adam. Is he... okay?" 03:14 CC: • "Running a diagnostic..." The screen focuses in on LOJAJ for a moment. You see an unconscious boy on the floor of his home, sleeping. "He is going to be all right. He is underfed, and dehydrated, and needs some safe rest. But He will live. Lorrea will be with him." • 03:16 -- atypicalTyrant AT she nods to herself slowly. -- 03:16 AT: "He'll be able to play? He's a... Heir of Doom?" 03:17 CC: • "Yes, and you are a Sylph of Doom. You may be the only ones who an stop Jack." • 03:17 AT: "How??" 03:19 CC: • "You are a Sylph of Doom. Be creative." • 03:20 -- atypicalTyrant AT she makes a face. -- 03:21 AT: "I don't even know how to start BEING a Sylph. Do you?? It sounds like you were out for most your timeline." 03:21 AT: "And how did you get in this timeline anyways." 03:22 CC: • "Libby foresaw me. So she took a photograph." • 03:23 AT: "What." 03:26 CC: • "It is hard to explain." • 03:27 AT: "It sounds like it. If you can't explain that explain the Sylph. And why Scarlet was taughting me about how I was the one who could've saved her." 03:29 CC: • "Sylphs are healers." • 03:29 AT: "Yes I get that but Doom? Really." 03:30 -- atypicalTyrant AT she rubs her face in disgust. -- 03:30 AT: "Libby said it was. It was like the rules. Of this place." 03:30 CC: • "Yes. You can enforce the rules. Which means Jack can't cheat." • 03:31 -- atypicalTyrant AT she freezes a moment before the voice speaks. The realization hitting her a second earlier. -- 03:31 AT: "So he wouldn't. Be able to overpower us? ...Can all the twinks cheat?" 03:33 CC: • "Yes. In different ways." • 03:33 AT: "And I could... stop that." 03:34 CC: • "Yes." • 03:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT she studying her hands. Thinking to herself. -- 03:34 AT: "And Adam. Could he do the same? What... what can all the other classes do?" 03:35 CC: • "You can control it. Adam cannot. He merely forces the consequences of breaking the rules to exist around him." • 03:35 CC: • "And it will take a long time to explain that."• 03:37 AT: "Okay. Well is there... a way I could stay in contact with you? Merrow got left on my planet. And. We need someone now that Libby's gone. We can't do this alone not yet, there's too many things. Like the twinks reading our logs, like Jack cheating." 03:37 AT: "I'm not tech savvy enough to stop that. I just fuck around on forums." 03:37 CC: • "You need to stop asking people to hold your hand. Stand up on your own two feet." • 03:38 -- atypicalTyrant AT she bristles. -- 03:38 AT: "I'm asking for assistance, there's a difference. At least be avalible to help us figure our titles that could take weeks we don't have." 03:41 AT: "And helping with mass messages and hiding logs for planning an ambush wouldn't be hand holding. It'd be using resources asshat." 03:43 CC: • "That's not something I can do. I can do the occassional Mass Message. But Hiding files... you have to be in Libby's home, the Archives, to do that." • 03:43 AT: "Okay." 03:44 CC: • "My power cells are dwindling. I need to charge for a while. I'll be back soon. We can talk then." • 03:44 -- atypicalTyrant AT she gets up rubbing her eyes and puts on her tank top, looking at the necklace before tying the chain around her neck. She could fix it later. -- 03:44 AT: "Don't disappear on me now. I'll see you then." -- calamitousClotho CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:45 -- Category:Aaisha